Brevemente
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: "¿Qué haces mirando a Uraraka?" cuestiona el entrometido de Tenya un mal día. Katsuki es tomado con la guardia baja por la pregunta y, luego de una retahíla de insultos escandalosos entre dientes, espeta: "No la estaba mirando". [Kacchako/Bakuraka] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Sin spoilers. Universo alterno.

* * *

 **BREVEMENTE**

 _Capítulo Único_

* * *

Midoriya le presenta a Uraraka Ochako en medio de las vacaciones de primavera, antes de iniciar su primer año de preparatoria. Se encuentran vagando en un arcade cuando ven a la chica muy centrada en dispararle a unos zombis.

La casualidad del encuentro es triple, eso sí, porque a Bakugo no se le ocurriría salir con el estúpido de Deku con cita previa y menos con una completa desconocida incluida.

Intercambian nombres y saludos formales antes de seguir cada quien por su camino.

No se interesan.

 **[o O o]**

Hay varias cosas que le sorprenden en su primer día de clases a Bakugou. La primera es que Deku, su vecino tarado al que apenas soporta (o eso se repite él de forma continua), le informa que dejará de entrometerse en su camino del fútbol y se marchará a hacer otra cosa que le agrada más: el voleibol. La información Katsuki se tarda lo suyo en digerirla, pues han sido una especie de rivales desde la mitad de la primaria y toda la secundaria, pero al final del día le dice a Izuku que «¿Voleibol siendo tan bajito? ¿Te crees que estás en un manga de la Jump?».

Por otra parte, la segunda cosa que nota en su primerísimo día en el instituto es que en su clase hay un tipo que le irrita casi tanto como Deku. Un tal Shougo o Shomo. Quizás es Shouto.

Pero en su aula también está, y esa es la tercera cosa que le sobresalta, aquella chica que vio brevemente en el arcade durante las vacaciones: Uraraka Ochako. Lo importante no es que ella esté allí, por supuesto, es que él recuerde todavía su nombre.

 **[o O o]**

Shouto es todo lo desagradable que su primera impresión le dijo. Es un fenómeno inteligente y arrogante que le hierve la sangre a Katsuki un día sí y otro no. Por supuesto, no es nada que él no pueda manejar. Tiene las mismas y mejores habilidades para hacerlo a un lado.

Cuando le toca en equipo con él (y Bakugou sabe que su día no puede empeorar después de eso), apenas y contiene las ganas de reñirle a cada dos por tres, así que, para evitar explotar todo el laboratorio de ciencias, se comunica con él por medio de la pobre Uraraka, quien ha quedado en medio de los dos haciendo lo mismo que las lechuzas en Harry Potter.

 **[o O o]**

Él jamás pensaría en una persona como agradable, por supuesto que no, sin embargo (y esto sólo puede decirlo medio grogui porque lúcido jamás), Uraraka no le parece ni tan molesta ni tan irritante como el resto de la población femenina del Instituto. Además, la chica se da cuenta de las cosas rápido y no le obliga a mantener una conversación en contra de su voluntad.

 **[o O o]**

Cuando cambian los asientos en segundo semestre le toca detrás de ella. A Katsuki la verdad es que le da igual en donde o junto a quien le toque (siempre y cuando no sea Todoroki), así que medio la ignora cuando ella le sonríe y le comenta algo sobre ser amigables ahora que tienen asientos uno detrás de la otra.

 **[o O o]**

Estando sentado detrás de ella día tras día tras día tras día, Bakugou se da cuenta de unas cosas sobre Uraraka que antes no había notado (ni tenía por qué notar): la manera en la que escribe la letra 'm' como si fuera un corazón, que se acomoda de lado en el pupitre cuando está muy concentrada en clase de trigonometría o que nunca raya una palabra cuando se equivoca al escribir, sino que _siempresiempresiempre_ le pone corrector antes de seguir avanzando.

Hay otro tipo de cosas que Bakugou sabe, como que su champú huele como a durazno con fresas, que le gustan los caramelos de miel más que los chocolates (porque son estos los que elige cuando le ofrecen en surtido), o que los martes siempre se desvela para ver el estreno del capítulo nuevo de su show favorito, por eso llega con ojeras.

Katsuki sabe todo eso pero no le gusta pararse a pensar en ello porque le perturba conocerla tanto.

 **[o O o]**

—¿Qué haces mirando a Uraraka? —le pregunta el entrometido de Tenya un mal día.

Katsuki es agarrado con la guardia baja por la pregunta y, luego de una retahíla de insultos escandalosos entre dientes, espeta.

—No la estaba mirando.

 **[o O o]**

Si bien es bastante terco como dice Deku, nunca ha sido estúpido, así que ese día va a la escuela a sabiendas de que está pillando un resfriado y que no está al cien por cien. Eso sí, le cuesta poner atención a las clases debidamente, pero no está tan mal como Deku le aseguró que estaría.

Es en la clase de literatura donde todo se va al garete, pues sus malestares se agravan.

—Es bueno que seamos pareja esta vez —comenta en tono enérgico Uraraka girando su banco hacia a él. Ella le sonríe y Katsuki comienza a sentir algo extraño en el estómago que trata de ignorar lo más que puede.

Se retira cinco minutos después a la enfermería cuando no soporta la sensación en sus intestinos luego de que Uraraka le tocara la frente al darse cuenta de que está enfermo.

Genial. Aparte del resfriado, está cogiendo una indigestión.

 **[o O o]**

Aquello que dice Uraraka cuando pasa a su lado no es nada que no haya escuchado antes.

Katsuki sabe que él es genial y lo bastante atractivo para que las féminas se interesen en él. Sin embargo, el «pues sí es guapo» de la chica que escucha por casualidad le quita el hambre a plena hora del almuerzo y no sabe por qué.

 **[o O o]**

Las chicas están jugando voleibol en la clase de educación física mientras los chicos corren alrededor de la cancha en una prueba de resistencia. Entonces una chica golpea con fuerza y golpea mal dirigido, desgraciadamente.

Bakugou siendo el as en los deportes que es, no se amedrenta ante el inminente golpe del balón. Incluso está preparado para esquivarlo, pero Uraraka se aparece frente a él como una gacela y desvía la pelota con fuerza de un manotazo.

—¿Estás bien?

Katsuki sabe que algo está mal cuando todos los ojos de sus compañeros se posan sobre ellos dos, conteniendo el aliento.

—Estoy bien.

—Qué bueno.

Más tarde, Kirishima le pregunta por qué no le ha dicho a Ochako algo así como «No necesito tu ayuda, puta cría». U otra cosa más «Kacchan».

Todo lo que el aludido procesa es que el estúpido de Deku ha estado esparciendo ese apodo marica también en el instituto.

 **[o O o]**

—Fue un placer, Bakugou —se despide Uraraka en el último día de clases extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Katsuki mira la mano de la chica, luego su rostro y una vez más su mano antes de aceptarla.

—Como sea —dice antes de largarse para esquivar los discursos lastimeros del resto de sus compañeros.

 **[o O o]**

Aparte de su nombre en la pizarra de anuncios, no busca el de nadie más, así que no sabe que para su segundo año va a ser compañero de aula de Deku, Todoroki desgraciadamente se mantendrá en su radar y Uraraka ha salido por completo de éste.

—Ah —dice vagamente cuando Deku le comenta que su amiga Ochako ha quedado en una clase diferente a la de él una vez más con las ganas que tenía de que este año sí estuvieran juntos.

Exactamente eso: ah.

No es su culpa que suene como un jodido suspiro.

 **[o O o]**

A Katsuki no le gustan las chicas que repiten su nombre enloquecidas cada que sale a jugar en un partido de fútbol. Le irritan y le chirrian en los oídos sobremanera. Para su pesar, cuentan sus rivales que su instituto tiene la porra más animada de todas junto a las porristas más guapas de la prefectura. Para él todo eso equivale más bien a mucho ruido y distracciones. Nada que le aporte beneficios.

Durante sus partidos, Katsuki suele mantener la mirada en la cancha y lejos, lejos de la tribuna hasta que los noventa minutos reglamentarios se han terminado. Al final, sin embargo, debe levantar los ojos hacia su gente por pura educación para agradecérles el apoyo. Es eso o le darán su posición al insoportable de Shouto, le ha amenazado el entrenador.

Es así que en su primer partido de segundo año, Katsuki levanta la vista mientras el sudor escurre copiosamente de su cara en medio de esa calurosa tarde. Sus ojos se encuentran en automático con los de una Uraraka recién unida a las animadoras, vestida de porrista, y ella le sonríe a cambio.

Él aparta la mirada pero absolutamente no es porque esté avergonzado.

 **[o O o]**

A Katsuki le da a veces por comer con Deku por ninguna razón en particular. Es decir, ya no le odia tanto, así que está bien.

Que Uraraka pase a ver a su vecino casi siempre en los recesos no tiene nada, nadita que ver.

 **[o O o]**

—A ti... ¿te gusta Uraraka, Kacchan?

Si el susodicho hubiera estado bebiendo algo (y en serio deseó hacerlo), se lo hubiera escupido todo en la cara a Deku por la osadía de hacer tal pregunta tan ridícula. Sin embargo, Bakugou se conforma con fulminarlo con la mirada y obsequiarle una variedad de coloridos insultos antes de zanjar ese tema con un muy elocuente: «Vete a la mierda con tus mamadas, Deku».

 **[o O o]**

—Hola, Bakugou. ¿Has visto a Deku por aquí?

Katsuki señala con su dedo (y su permanente ceño fruncido) el camino que su compañero de clases ha tomado antes de dejarle solo sentado en una jardinera. Ochako desaparece tras agradecerle animadamente por su ayuda.

¿Desde cuándo «Deku» dejó de sonar como un insulto?

 **[o O o]**

—Miras mucho a las animadoras últimamente —señala Todoroki fastidiosamente.

—Métete en tus propios asuntos, imbécil.

 **[o O o]**

—Tsuyu es guapa —dice Kaminari, totalmente envuelto en esa repulsiva charla sobre calificar chicas que están llevando los compañeros de aula de Kacchan y Deku—. Aunque no es la chica más guapa del mundo tampoco.

—A mí me gustan más como Yaoyorozu —comenta Mineta—. Ya sabes, todo se trata del cuerpo. Aunque esta chica, Uraraka, también puede ser considerada. No tiene grandes pechos como Yaoyorozu, pero también es guapa.

Mineta se enfrasca en un monólogo sobre las «delicias de los pechos» mientras hace un contraste entre las dos chicas.

Midoriya se pone tenso al instante y se dirige hacia los chicos para detenerlos. Katsuki ya está en camino.

—Será mejor que te calles —amenaza Shouto con una voz siniestra que nadie le había escuchado antes. No tiene que hacer nada más que mirarlos para que se callen de una vez por todas.

Bakugou no ha tenido que hacer nada tampoco, pero todavía tiene unas violentas ganas de hacerles comer polvo a esos idiotas.

 **[o O o]**

—Ella es bonita —dice espontáneamente Katsuki esa noche antes de dormir cuando recuerda a Uraraka.

¿De dónde ha salido eso?

 **[o O o]**

Es una batalla de voluntades cuando sus compañeros de equipo de fútbol le invitan a la fiesta de Navidad. Bakugou les asegura por activa y por pasiva que no quiere ni necesita ir a un lugar de esos. Se niega en redondo a cantar en un karaoke junto a esa bola de ruidosos y a intercambiar regalos como mariquitas.

—No voy a ir —le asegura por activa y por pasiva a Kirishima, quien lo anima continuamente a asistir—. Deja de joder.

—Vamos, Bakugou. No seas aguado. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado hacer que las porristas de la escuela nos acompañen?

—No voy a ir —pero su voz pierde fuerza y voluntad.

 **[o O o]**

—Sé que te lo pregunté ya una vez el semestre pasado, Kacchan, pero ¿de verdad no te gusta...? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Es porque siempre pareces estar interesado cuando hablo de ella y la miras bastante y...! Te gusta, ¿no?

...

...

...

—No —no hay energía en su negación.

 **[o O o]**

Bakugou se alegra de que para esa fiesta navideña al menos no se haya planeado un estúpido intercambio de regalos, y se sienta incómodamente en una esquina de la sala del karaoke. Juega con su cremallera, desinteresado en el ambiente festivo de quienes lo rodean y se pregunta no por primera vez qué diablos hace allí adentro, mas no se marcha.

—Te he traído un regalo de Navidad, Bakugou —le dice Uraraka casi al final de la velada. Él toma la pequeña bolsita transparente con dulces que la chica le entrega y le agradece con algo más que un gruñido: inclina la cabeza hacia ella. Las mejillas parecen calentársele.

Ah, sí. Por esto es que ha venido.

 **[o O o]**

—Luces más distraído de lo normal últimamente —le comenta su madre a la hora de la cena.

—Creo que estoy enfermo —se justifica; aunque una parte de él lo cree en serio.

Esa mierda tiene que ser una enfermedad.

 **[o O o]**

—Somos compañeros otra vez —Ochako parece muy emocionada cuando entra a la que será su aula en su último año de preparatoria. Katsuki asiente y la sigue con la mirada cuando ella va alrededor del salón a saludar a sus amigos, entre ellos Deku, pero no más Todoroki. Se ha librado, al fin, de ese mequetrefe.

Y cuando la ve acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y tiene un pensamiento sobre ello que le avergüenza sólo de imaginarlo, se da cuenta de que no le quedan muchas más fuerzas para seguirlo negando.

 **[o O o]**

—Me gusta Uraraka —admite Bakugou a nadie en particular, tirado en el suelo alfombrado de su solitaria habitación.

 **[o O o]**

—¿No has pensado en decírselo? —aconseja Deku tres semanas después—. Es nuestro último año y Ochako es muy bonita. Alguien podría adelantarse a ti.

—Lo sé muy bien, no estés jodiendo —gruñe, pero en el fondo sabe que no tiene el valor.

 **[o O o]**

Son compañeros de equipo seis veces durante el quinto semestre. Una de ellas porque el profesor ha armado los equipos y el resto porque Uraraka le ha invitado a formar parte del suyo.

—Hay un buen ambiente entre ustedes, Kacchan. ¿Por qué no lo intentas en estos días?

—¿Por qué? ¿Ella te ha dicho algo?

—N-no. Nosotros no hablamos de estas cosas.

—Entonces no te metas.

Bakugou sabe lo que Deku está pensando: que se ha vuelto cobarde.

 **[o O o]**

Se esparce como metralla luego de una explosión la noticia de la relación de aquellos dos. Es una noticia bomba después de todo: dos élites están saliendo.

Katsuki se congela al enterarse del chisme.

El cabronazo de Shouto se le ha adelantado. ¡Se consiguió a la chica que le gustaba antes que él!

Atípicamente, cuando ve a la nueva pareja estrella del instituto, Katsuki les da el enhorabuena a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu con un gruñido típico y una palmadita en el hombro de él.

Puede que Todoroki le caiga mal y sea su rival, pero le acaba de dar una lección y se lo tiene que agradecer.

 **[o O o]**

Es el último partido antes de las vacaciones de verano y Bakugou se ha prometido sí o sí declarársele a Uraraka al finalizar el juego. Si bien el resultado del encuentro es independiente a su resolución, le gustaría hacerlo después de haber ganado.

—Hey, capitán —le habla Kirishima desde la entrada de los vestidores—. Te hablan. Sal. Ya.

Katsuki no se pierde el tono jocoso de su compañero ni el golpe juguetón que le da en el hombro al pasar junto a él. Shouto entra en ese momento y, tras una corta mirada de análisis, le sonríe con camaradería.

—Eh, Bakugou —es Uraraka quien le está esperando afuera—. Tengo algo que decirte.

Él no espera nada, así que asiente mientras finge que el corazón no se le acelera como un motor cada vez que ella está enfrente.

—Tengamos una cita luego del partido, ¿sí?

El cerebro de Kacchan se desconecta, más bien, se apaga como bombillo fundido.

¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—Ya sabes. Una cita —repite ella, fresca como lechuga, con las manos en la espalda—. Salgamos juntos.

—Yo... ¡¿Qué?!

El labio inferior de Uraraka comienza a temblar y sus ojos a perder su confianza. Más bien todo era una fachada.

—No es necesario que te pongas así. Si no quieres sólo dilo.

Ella se da la media vuelta, sus manos pequeñas están temblando, y Katsuki, incluso viendo eso, tarda en conectar el pensamiento número uno con la idea número dos.

¿De verdad le está pasando? ¿Es en serio?

—¡Voy a ganar el partido! —grita a todo pulmón como única idea y perdiendo todo sentido de la vergüenza para ese único instante—. ¡Voy a ganar el partido para ti!

Uraraka asiente con la sonrisa más bonita que le ha visto jamás.

 **[o O o]**

Aunque no ha sido un encuentro especialmente difícil, él ha puesto el doscientos por ciento de sí mismo para ganar.

Se lo ha prometido a su novia después de todo.

Cuando termina el partido, corre hacia la fila de porristas y, haciendo el ridículo otra vez, carga a Ochako por la cintura sin temer al qué dirán de un gruñón como él. ¡Sólo le queda un semestre!

—¡Ganaste! —felicita ella.

Bakugo se siente más satisfecho por los tres besos que le planta frente a toda la escuela que por ganar el partido.

 **[o O o]**

—¿Por qué te declaraste de esa forma tan confiada? —indaga Katsuki esa misma noche.

—Deku me aseguró que no dirías que no si yo lo hacía.

Con que ahora era un fácil. Maldito Deku.

Kacchan aprieta la mano de su novia con una especie de ternura áspera mientras deja la planeación del castigo a su aparente Cupido para después.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **No sé si me haya quedado tan mono como yo quería, pero de que me han costado estas casi tres mil palabras, me han costado mucho. Pero ahora estoy recargada de amor por estos dos. Qué triste que apenas e interactúen en el manga *carita sad*.**

 **En fin, ¡vivan las Pringles!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **Allí estoy**


End file.
